Pretty Girl
by Lotteigh23
Summary: Lucas is married to Peyton but isn't over Brooke. What happens when he finds out that Brooke's engaged?
1. Chapter 1

Kay, so this is my story. It's kind of bad. Meh, aah well, Reviews are appreciated!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Brooke asked, as she opened the door to her hotel room/

"Uh, I just, I just had to see you." Lucas answered, running his hand through his blond hair.

Brooke gave him a weird look. "Okay, come in. Do you want any-" Brooke was cut off when Lucas grabbed her and kissed her. "Lucas!" Brooke pushed him away.

"Look before you say anything, I was at the party with Peyton and we were dancing and I saw you with Mouth and I just wished for some reason that I was the one dancing with you. Brooke, I- I love you."

Brooke shook her head. "Lucas, No. We can't do this. Not again. You're with Peyton. She's good for you. I can't go through that with you again! Plus, you're supposed to be getting married tomorrow!"

Lucas reached out and stroked her cheek. "Brooke, I love you. and only you. I've been denying it for months, but I do."

Brooke reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Broody, I love you too, but that's the problem."

Lucas looked at her confused. "Brooke-"

Brooke shook her head. "Luke, I love you. I always have and I always will, but I'm not doing this to Peyton. I'm sorry."

Lucas looked at her in disbelief. "What am I supposed to do?"

Brooke gave him a small smile. "You are going to go to the church tomorrow and get married, and I am going to go and be the good amid of honour that I'm supposed to be. After that, I'll go back to New York and you and Peyton will live happily ever after."

Lucas nodded. "Alright."

------------

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the bride and grooms first dance."

Lucas and Peyton walked out onto the dance floor, followed by Haley and Nathan and Brooke and Mouth. 'More than Anyone' by Gavin Degraw began to play, and the couples began to sway to the music.

"Hm." Peyton mumbled into Lucas' shoulder. "Can you believe that we're married?--Luke?" Peyton glanced up at her husband and saw that he was lookng at someone across the room. She turned around and saw Brooke Davis, her best friend, dancing with Mouth.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked one more time.

Lucas glanced down at his bride. "What?"

"Who were you looking at?" Peyton asked lightly.

Lucas gave her a tight lipped smile. "No one. Peyt."

Peyton smiled up at him and relaxed. Hoping that she had just imagined it. Brooke noticed Lucas looking at her and smiled. After the song was over, she walked up to the newly married couple and hugged Peyton. "Congrats." She whispered.

"Thanks." Peyton smiled. "You two dance. I have to go and make my rounds."

Lucas looked at Brooke and they stepped closer to each other. They began to sway to the music. "You did good Lucas." Brooke told him.

Lucas smiled down at her. "Yeah i guess."

"Luke don't look at me like that." Brooke complained.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Brooke, I don't know what you want me to say."

"Just don't say anything. It'll make me feel even more akward."

Lucas frowned. "Okay."

Brooke looked up at him. "Don't look so sad Lucas. We'll still be friends."

Lucas glanced down at his pretty girl. "Brooke, how can I be friends with you, if everytime I look at you, it's like I'm falling in ve with you all over again?"

Brooke looked away. "Lucas, we have to be friends, for Peyton."

Lucas gave her a short nod. "Okay. " He whispered.

Brooke stood up in her toes and softly kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Broody." She whispered as the song ended and Peyton headed back to her groom.

Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand and then walked towards Nathan nd Haley and their kids. Lucas watch ed her go and had to hold himself back from following her.

He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help it.

He was in love with Brooke Davis.

---------

REVIEW?

Should I continue? Yes? No? Is it horrible?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the six people who reviewed...mayb this chapter will bring in more. Anyways, enjoy!

This chapteris just kind of letting everyone know where the characters are right now.

-------------------

_2 years later._

Peyton ran a hand through her blond curls and sighed. For the third time this week, her husband was late for dinner. She had called him twice that day to remind him to stop at the grocery store to pick up the bread and he assured her that he would be home by six. It was seven fifteen, and he hadn't even had the desency to call. It wasn't as if she was worried. No. Lucas was a good guy. He wouldn't cheat. But she still couldn't shake that feeling in the pit of her stomach.

-

Lucas threw down his pencil, crumpled up the piece of paper he had been writing on and threw it into the trash. It had been almost two years since his first novel had come out. Everyday since then, he had been getting fanmail, asking him if he would write a sequel. it wasn't as if he hadn't tried. He had thousands of crumpled pieces of paper to prove it, but he just couldn't seem to find anything to write about. Not that he was complaining. He had a great life at home. Peyton was perfect. He had great friends, an awesome family, but he was missing something-or rather someone.

-

_"__Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name"_

Brooke Davis tapped her hands on the steering wheel of her car, singing along with Bon Jovi. She was in a good mood. Her fashion show that night had been a huge success, she had been named one of teen vogue's hottest young designers, and she had the greatest boyfriend that a girl could ask for. She hadn't thought about Lucas or Peyton in over a year. She felt great.

-

Haley James Scott kissed her two year old son James goodnight, shut the door to his room and sank down to the floor. She was exhausted. Taking care of James and trying to keep her marriage afloat was a full time job. On top of that, the report cards for her seventh grade class were due soon.When had everything gotten so complicated? She wished that they could just go back to the way things used to be. Like when she and Nathan actually talked to each other.

-

Nathan Scott was miserable. He had every reason not to be. He had a beautiful wife, a great kid and a perfectly good basketball career. Or, he used to have a perfectly good basketball career, until he blew out his knee. Now, on friday nights, instead of being out on the court, he sat in his leather chair with a glass of scotch in his left hand, watching old basketball tapes of himself. He had turned into the one person he had never wanted to be. His father.

---

So, that's it for now, I'll update soon, I promise. Reviews are greatly appreciated though!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. So this chapter mainly focuses on Haley and Nathan's marriage.

_Tree Hill_

"James Lucas Scott! If you don't let Mommy put your clothes on within the next two minutes, there are going to be some serious consequences." Haley yelled, while chasing her naked son down the hallway.

Nathan grabbed James before he could make it to the stairs and handed him to Haley. "Haley, if you aren't more careful, james is going to fall down the stairs and break something." He told her.

Haley set James down on the floor and resisted the urge to hit her husband. "Oh god, I'm so _sorry." _She told him.

Nathan rolled his eyes and took James' pajamas out of Haley's hands. "Haley, don't be so dramatic."

"Seriously Nathan? Seriously!" Haley yelled.

"Haley, don't yell." Nathan said, as he picked up James and walked into his sons room to put him to bed.

Haley walked in after him and snatched James away from him. "Don't tell me not to yell! I have every reason in the world to yell! I have a two year old that won't listen to me, and a husband that treats me like crap."

Nathan dropped James' bottle on the bed and looked at Haley. "I don't treat you like crap." He whispered.

Haley placed James onto his toddler bed and ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah you do Nate. And I'm tired of it."

Nathan looked at her with wounded eyes. "Hales, I-"

"No." Haley cut him off. "Nathan, I can't do this anymore. We can't let James grow up like this."

Nathan was silent.

Haley bent down to kiss James and gently pried the bottle from his fingers. "Nathan, I told you not to give him bottles anymore."

"Sorry." Nathan said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. Me too." Haley whispered.

Haley turned slowly and left the room.

Nathan kissed his son on the forehead before turning out the light. "I'm sorry bud." He whispered, to his sleeping son.

Nathan headed downstairs, pausing at his and Haley's room.

"Brooke?" he heard Haley ask. "Can you come to Tree Hill? I really need you."

--

_New York City_

Brooke hung up the phone after her conversation with Haley. She felt afwul for her. She had always thought that Haley and Nathan had the picture perfect family, like Barbie and Ken. Clearly, after what Haley had told her, she'd been wrong.

"Brooke. If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late."

Brooke laughed. "Chase Adams, what are you so worried about?"

Chase shrugged and walked over to his girlfriend. "Nothing. I just want to make sure that we make it to the restaurant on time."

Brooke turned around and kissed him. "Just give me two seconds." She whispered into his ear.

Chase groaned and tightened his tie. "Spo what did Haley want?" He asked casually.

"Oh nothing, her marriage is fall ing apart and her kid won't listen to her, so I'm heading to Tree Hill this weekend to play therapist to them." Brooke told him.

"Oh I just love how sensitive you are." Chase whispered into her ear.

Brooke grinned. "Chase, not now. we have dinner reservations."

Chase let go of Brooke's waist and straightened his tie.

"Well, Mr Adams, are you ready to go?" Brooke giggled, as she put her coat on.

"Miss Davis, I certainly am." Chase answered.

Brooke smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "What do you have planned for tonight anyways?"

Chase grinned. "Nothing." He answered, fingering the jewellery box in his coat pocket. _'But if all goes well tonight,'_ he thought, _Brooke won't be Miss Davis for much longer, well, unless she wants to keep her name, which is fine with me but- aah shut up chase!' _Chase sighed, shook kis head and then headed down towards the elevators, where Brooke was waiting.

_PLEASE REVIEW._


	4. Chapter 4

_New Tork City._

"Brooke? We're here." Chase said to his girlfriend, pulling her out of her daydream.

"Hmm?" Brooke asked. "This isn't the restaurant."

Chase got out of the car and walked over to Brooke's side. "I know," He told her, opening the door. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Brooke asked, taking his hand.

"Yup." Chase smiled at her.

Brooke looked up at the building that Chase had brought her too. "Where are we?" She asked.

Chase put his arm around her shoulders and pulled open the door for her. "I can't ruin the surprise now can I?"

Brooke followed him up two sets of stairs and he opened the door leading up to the roof.

Brooke climbed up and looked around. There were rose petals everywhere and paper lanters lighting up a walkway to a table set for two.

"Chase?" Brooke asked.

"This is where we first met remember?" Chase began, "It was just after your first big fashion show. We had the party up here. You looked amazing that night you know?"

Brooke smiled. "How could I forget? You spilled your caesar on me."

Chase cringed. "Yeah, I hoped you'd forgotten about that. Anyways, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Brooke, you are the single most amazing person that I have ever met. I am completely in love with you." He confessed, as he got down onto one knee.

Brooke clapped her hand over her mouth. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?" Chase asked, looking up at Brooke hopefully.

"I- well," Brooke began, "YES!" Brooke yelled, her face breaking out into a smile.

Chase slid the diamond ring onto her finger and jumped up. "Oh thank god." He told her, picking Brooke up and spinning her around.

"I love you." Chase whispered into her ear.

Brooke smiled and kissed her future husband. "I love you too Lu- Chase."

Chase looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Brooke recovered quickly.

Chase kissed her forehead. "Good."

--

_The next day._

_Tree Hill_

Lucas walked into the living room to find Peyton watching Entertainment tonight.

"Peyt, why do you watch this?" He asked, sitting next to her.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "There's nothing else on. I'm going to the bathroom, so tell me if anything _interesting _happens." She laughed, walking down the hall.

"And this morning, Fashion designer Brooke Davis announced that she and boyfriend of two years, architect Chase Adams are engaged. No Wedding Date has been set. In other news, Justin Timber-."

Lucas turned the television off and picked up the phone and called the airlines. "Hi. I need a one way ticket to New York City please?"

---

_**So. Brooke's engaged. Lucas is panicking. REVIEW!!**_


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note: So. Much like my other stories, I'm having a hard time completing this one. Anyways, thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I'll try to update soon, I promise!

Special thanks to:

**brucasbrathanbaleybrachel****, B.P. Davis and hoesoverbroes. You guys have been awesome, reviewing all of the chapters. **


End file.
